1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Chinese character input method, and more particularly to a four-corner cut square Chinese character input method based on excellent code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the existing different Chinese character input methods, there are always some Chinese characters that have amphibolous codes or too many superposed codes, causing much inconvenience to users. For example, according to the  rule of the five-stroke input method, there are three relations (which are called  and ) between the strokes and the roots. Sometimes, however, a Chinese character is divided into several parts and each part includes complex strokes (all roots are not a single stroke), the relation between the parts of the character is amphibolous, it might be both  and . For example, the characters, like  can be  and can also be  at the same time, so those amphibolous codes have to be learned by rote, and this is a hard thing to do. The present application is aimed at solving this problem by making a new Chinese character input method which is capable of putting an end to the amphibolous codes, with this input method, most of Chinese characters don't have overlapped codes, and total number overlapped codes won't be over six.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.